Life in Nashville, Reba's big break
by DanielleJW
Summary: Read to find out. I don not own any of the Reba characters. Rated T but could change.
1. Prologue

**Ok guys this is a new story, but of course I will carry on with the other one. Reba the country queen had the idea to do this story so all the credit goes to her I just do the writing haha, any way i hope you enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

Reba Nell Hart born in Oklahoma, moved to Huston Texas with her college sweetheart Brock, they got married and had 3 beautiful children. A few years later Reba had found out the Brock had cheated on her with his dental hygienist so they got divorced leaving Reba as a single mother with no job. Now Reba Nell Hart was a big successful star, she moved to Nashville in a big old mansion, she got remarried to Brock and ended up having another four children and was six months pregnant with her eighth child. Cheyenne Sacajawea (haha) Hart, Reba and Brock's eldest daughter now 27 with 2 kids and a husband Van, then there is Kyra Eleanor Hart now 21, has gone off to follow her dream of becoming a singer just like her mother. Then they had Jake Mitchell Hart who is now 16 and is still at school and plays for the school basketball team after Jake a year later Eva came along she is now 8 years old and is very much like Reba, long red curly hair, blue eyes and had Reba's smile, Reba was pleased that she had a little mini me again after Kyra had grown up. Reba decided that four kids was enough for her but unfortunately her and Brock got a little carried away they welcomed Brandon who is bow 5 to the world he was very much like Jake, then they had another girl Chassidy who is 3 she's another Cheyenne and there is 2 year old Shelby a boy and of course they were expecting their eighth child another little boy who they're going to call Aiden.

Reba looked out of her bedroom window of her Nashville mansion, the mansion was huge it had 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a games room for the boys, a little cinema, a little play room for the girls, Brock had an office, Reba had an office, she had a big closet which was a room. The sun was shining and the kids were playing. Reba smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that she had become a famous country music star, living in a mansion in Nashville Tennessee she remarried the love of her life and was now a mother of 8 instead of 3, she had been a mega star for the last 8 years and everybody loved her. She thought back to how it all began.

* * *

Sorry this is short but its like the prologue so the next chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 1

**8 years earlier**

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home he promised he would read me a story?" 6 year old Jake asked Reba with a sad look on his face

"I know honey but daddy has to work late again, do you want me to read you a story instead?" Reba made an excuse for Brock yet again, it broke her heart to see her 6 year old son heart broken because his father broke another promise.

Jake shook his head "No it doesn't matter"

Reba saw the sadness in Jake's eyes but she didn't what to stay to him "Do you want me to come and tuck you in? Reba smiled hoping Jake would brighten up a little bit.

"Ok" he said sadly.

"Go and Brush your teeth, ill be right up behind you" she gave him a smile and Jake toddled off up the stairs. "I'm sorry buddy" Reba whispered. Deep down she was mad at Brock because he broke his promise to their son for the third time that week and she was fed up off him coming home late every night and she was mad because she never got to spend anytime with him anymore, so she decided to talk to Brock when he got home, she wanted to get to the bottom of his late night working. She sighed heavily and shook head and made her way up the stairs to go and tuck in her little boy.

"Ok Jakey are you ready for bed?" Reba asked as she pulled the bed covers back

"Yeah" Jake walked out of the bathroom, his eyes were puffy and red.

Reba looked at him, her heart crumbled "Oh Jake" Reba put her arms out and Jake ran into them.

"I miss him mommy" he started to cry

Reba felt the tears form in her eyes when she heard her little boy sob "I know honey" Reba pulled him out of the hug and looked at him, dried wiped away his tears with her thumbs and kissed his head "I'll make sure that when daddy comes home he comes and says good night, ok?" She flashed jake a smile.

Jake nodded and smiled a little bit "ok"

"Ok let's get you tucked in" Reba patted the bed and Jake jumped in allowing Reba to tuck him in.

"I love you mommy" Jake whispered through a yawn.

"I love you to baby boy, sweet dreams" she kissed Jake and turned out his light.

Reba made her way back downstairs, she walked over to the wine cabinet pulled a bottle of Chablis and a wine glass and poured herself some, she was preparing herself to talk to Brock.

* * *

It was 11pm when Brock finally decided to walk through the door. Reba had fallen asleep, she got tired of waiting. Brock tried not to disturb her and tiptoed so that he wouldn't wake her up.

"So you decided to come home then?"

Brock stopped dead on the spot when he heard Reba's voice, he turned around and rubbed his head "Yeah sorry I had some paper work that I needed to do"

"More important than being with your family" Reba's voice was cold

Brock wasn't in the mood to talk "Not now Reba it's late can it wait until tomorrow" he went to walk into the kitchen

"No Brock it can't, I'm tired of waiting for you and I'm tired of being the one to tell our kids that you have to work late again!" Reba was angry

"Oh don't start with the kids were upset story again!" Brock snapped

"Do you even care about your kids Brock?!"

"What sort of a question is that of course I do I love those kids"

"Do you know what I had to for you yet again Brock, I had to tell our 6 year old son that Daddy wouldn't be able to read him a story because he has to work late again, then when I went to put him to bed he was sobbing his little heart because his father broke his promise again he even said he misses you Brock, does that not even sink in to that brain of yours" Reba walked around the couch and stood a little closer to Brock.

"I'm sorry" that's all Brock said.

"Sorry, is that it that's all your gonna say, Brock what has happened to you?"

"Nothing".

"Ok let me ask you another question, do you still love me Brock?"

Brock looked a Reba he had no emotion on his face.

"Well that look says it all thank you for answering that question Brock" Reba turned to walk up the stairs but was stopped by Brock grabbing her arm.

"Reba wait"

"No Brock, you have just made it perfectly clear that you don't love me, I vacant even talk to you right now, feel free to sleep on the couch" Reba turned and stormed off up the stairs.

"Nice move Brock your moron" he said to himself, he walked to the couch and sat down, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, he thought that it was about time he told Reba the real reason why he was working late.

Reba walked down the hall to her bedroom as quiet as she could so she didn't wake the kids, she shut the door behind her and slid down letting the tears fall,she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees and just cried. She couldn't understand why Brock was being the way he was, she loved him of course she did he was her husband for twenty years and they had three kids, that was the first time Reba had ever felt so numb and lonely.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mom why did dad sleep on the couch last night?" Cheyenne asked as she walked into Reba's bedroom.

"Oh well he erm he got home late last night and didn't want to disturbed me so he slept downstairs" Reba didn't want to tell Cheyenne the truth.

"mom your a terrible liar" Cheyenne saw the look on Reba's face it was always the look when she was hiding something.

Reba wasn't in the mood a talk to Cheyenne about the whole situation "Cheyenne please not now"

"But mom..."

"CHEYENNE!"

"Fine, but just so you know you and dad are not the only ones that live in this house, so the next time you want to fight do it where we can't hear you!" Cheyenne yelled at Reba and stormed out of the room back to hers slamming the door behind her, making Reba jump "Craaaaaapppppp" Reba mumbled to herself.

"What was all that about?" Brock asked as appeared in the doorway

"Oh Cheyenne being Cheyenne"

"Really?" Brock wasn't convinced

Reba rolled her eyes "No she was yelling at me because she is tired of hearing us yell at one another, Brock this isn't for on the kids and this isn't fair on us" Reba was trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "What's happened to us?"

"I don't know Reba" Brock sat on the bed next to her.

"What are we going to do?" She laid her head on Brock's shoulder and let out the tears.

Brock kissed Reba's head "I'm sorry" he got up and walked out of the room.

Reba was confused she didn't know what had Brock had meant by that, so she followed him "Brock what did you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing" he went to put his jacket on.

"Why do you do that?" Reba was getting irritated she hated it when Brock did that.

"Do what?"

"Say something then when I ask you what you mean, you say oh nothing, do you know how frustrating it is!" She snapped "What did you mean when you said sorry!"

"Nothing Reba"

"Then why did you say it!?"

"I don't know!" Brock yelled "I got to go to work Ill talk to you later"

"Brock wa..." Reba didn't get a chance to finish Brock had gone.

Reba took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Reba turned to see Jake in the doorway "Hey buddy"

"Why were you and daddy yelling again?"

Reba sat down at the at able and sat Jake on her lap "Well Jake sometimes Mommy gets mad at Daddy because he can be very annoying at times"

"But you yell at each other all the time"

"I know honey, I'm sorry, I will talk to daddy when he comes home from work, ok?"

"Ok"

"Good boy, go brush your teeth and get dressed and I will make you breakfast"

"Ok mommy" Jake got puff Reba's lap and ran to the door way "oh mommy?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"I love you"

Reba smiled "I love you to buddy"

* * *

Reba was flicking through her dairy to check when she was due her next period was as she thought it been a while since her last one, she counted from the day of her last one to when she should have her next one. She counted her full 28 day cycle and then added another 3 weeks onto that. "Uh oh" she said to herself. She quickly counted again just to double check that she didn't make a mistake, but she didn't she definitely was three weeks late. Reba ran up the stairs to her bedroom and walked to her bedside table where she had an unopened pregnancy test that she had brought when she found out she was pregnant with Jake, she never used them all. She went into the bathroom and peed on it. She then checked the instructions on the box to see how long she had to wait. Reba placed the test on the sink and timed three minutes, she paced up and down.

"Maybe another baby wouldn't be so bad" Reba said to herself whilst she was waiting, she checked her watch and saw that the three minutes were up, she picked up the pregnancy test she looked at it and saw 2 pink lines, Reba smiled automatically and placed her hand on her stomach.

She heard the front door being closed, she quickly put the test in her pocket and went downstairs to see who it was.

"Oh Reba there you are, I have something that I need to tell you"

"Oh well so do I" she smiled

"You might want to sit down for this" Brock said as he pointed to the chair

Reba's smile soon faded when Brock told her to sit down, but she did as she was asked.

Brock was ringing his hands "I don't really know how to tell you this"

Reba started to feel a little uneasy "Just tell me"

"I'm I'm having an affair"

Reba just sat there staring at him "Say what again?"

"I said I am having an affair"

Reba was still just sat there taking it all in

Brock was a little worried "Reba are you still here"

Reba jumped up and started hitting him "How could you this?!" She yelled

Brock was covering his face with his arms trying to protect himself "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"How long?!" She yelled

"6 months"

"You lying cheating scumbag, I hate you, how could you do this to us Brock, how could you do this to our children!"

"Reba please I'm sorry"

"Don't. Don't you dare tell me your sorry when you've been cheating on me" Reba let the tears fall "I loved you Brock I gave everything up for you, my life, my music career, my home. Who is she?" Reba was a mess her hair was all over the place and she was shaking.

"What?"

"Who is she?!" She yelled through gritted teeth

"She's erm she's my my dental hygienist BJ and she's pregnant"

"I can't believe this, why is this happening to me"

Brock placed his hands on Reba's shoulders "Reba..."

"Don't touch me!"

"Woah woah guys what's going on?" Cheyenne asked standing in the door way with Jake and Kyra behind her.

Reba looked at Brock "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"Tell us what?"

"Guys you better sit down" Brock pointed to the couch

"Not another family meeting" Kyra rolled her eyes

"Kyra!" Reba snapped

"So dad what did you want to tell us?" Kyra asked

"I'm sorry that I'm going to tell you this but I cheated on your mother with another woman"

Both Cheyenne's and Kyra's mouth dropped open, Jake just sat there.

"When how long?" Cheyenne couldn't get her words out properly she was shocked

"6 months" Brock said looking at the floor

"But I don't understand I thought you and mom were forever"

"Cheyenne I'm sorry"

"No Dad, how could you do this to us, we're your family!" Cheyenne started to cry "I hate you!" she ran off.

Kyra just looked at Brock in disgust, she didn't even say anything she just went upstairs taking Jake with her.

"Are you happy now?" Brock snapped at Reba

"That's it I can't do this any more, get out"

"Reba please"

"Get out!"

Brock didn't even try to explain again, he went to the front door "I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow" he opened the door and left.

Reba collapsed on the floor and burst into tears, she now knew why Brock was being so distant from her.

* * *

After Reba had pulled herself together she went upstairs to check on the kids, she walked past Jake's room he wasn't there and Kyra wasn't in hers either, she then went to Cheyenne's room where she could hear sobbing through the other side of the door, she walked in to see all three of her kids crying in each others arms, she walked over to the bed and hugged them "I'm so sorry" was all she could say before she started to cry again.

"Is daddy going to come back mommy?" Jake asked sitting on her lap whilst the girls sat either side of her

"No buddy he's going to live somewhere else"

"Will I still get to see him"

"Oh honey of course you will no matter what has happened between us, he will always be your dad and I will never stop you guys from seeing him, he still loves you guys"

"He's got a funny way of showing it" Cheyenne snarled

"Why did he do this mom?" Kyra asked with tears in her eyes

"I don't know honey" Reba wrapped her arms around her kids "just remember even though your dad isn't here, I am and we are still a family"

Reba left her kids to it and made her way to her room she went to get changed when she felt rather funny but didn't think much of it and carried on doing what she was doing, it wasn't until she sat down that she felt something wet, she put her hand in the wet patch and lifted her hand to see blood, she started to panic and ran into the bathroom and realised what was happening she didn't know what to do. She just sat there and cried not only had she lost her husband but she was just about to lose her baby as well.


	4. author note

**Hey guys im really really sorry that it haven't updated both of my stories I have been ill over the last week, but once I'm feeling better I will go back and update them both :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm back with a new chapter, so enjoy :)**

* * *

**2 Years later: After the divorce**

Reba was in the kitchen getting ready to make lunch, she was looking for something that she could put in a sandwhich, she hadn't been shopping yet so she just used up whatever was left over.

Cheyenne just walked into the kitchen, she could see what Reba was doing but she thought it would be funny if she scared her, she tiptoed up right behind Reba "Hey ma"

"ahhhh!" Reba jumped up and hit her head in the process "Ouch!" She rubbed her head".

Cheyenne couldn't control her laughter she was giggling like a little kid

"Cheyenne what the heck were you doing creeping up on me like that, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Reba was annoyed

Cheyenne stopped giggling when she saw Reba's face "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself"

"It's fine just don't do it again, coz if you do I will hurt you"

Cheyenne backed up a little, she knew when Reba meant business.

Reba smiled "so what did you want?"

"well are you busy tonight?"

"No, I can watch Elizabeth for you if you and van want to do something?" She smiled any turned back to look for something to put in her sandwich.

"Oh no Kyra is watching Elizabeth. It's just that we haven't had Munich adult time since Elizabeth has been born and we'll I just thought it would be nice if we went out without the kids"

"When you say we you mean you and Van right?" Reba was getting a little worried she hadn't been out since her and Brock divorced.

Cheyenne smiled "No I mean me, Van, you, Dad and Barbara Jean"

"Ahaha no!" Reba scoffed and walked off into the living room forgetting about her lunch

"Oh come on mom, you haven't been out in two years, it will be good for you and it will be fun dancing and singing"

"Wait did you say singing?" Reba looked horrified

"Yeah" Cheyenne smiled

"Nope not happening?" Reba put her hands in the air

"Whyyyyyy?" Cheyenne whined.

"Because Cheyenne there is no way that I would be seen dead going out as a family with my ex husband who cheated on me with his dental hygienist who now thinks she is my best friend and there is no way I would want Togo to a karaoke bar with all the wackos" Reba slumped down in the chair.

"But mom you love singing and it's only for one night"

"Yeah but Barbara Jean" Reba pouted

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" cheyenne got on her hands and knees and begged her mother to go out.

"Oh alright if you really want me to I suppose I can handle your father and Barbara Jean for one night"

Cheyenne jumped to her feet and started to clap with excitement "Yay thank you mommy" she hugged Reba

Reba laughed "Do you know something it might be nice to have a little sing song I haven't sung in a while"

Cheyenne smiled and hugged her mom again, she always knew how much area loved singing.

* * *

Reba was just finishing getting herself ready for her night out with Cheyenne and Van and the two looney tunes.

She wore black leggings with a nice purple sparkly top and her long red locks lay straight just below her shoulders, she touched up her makeup and quickly checked herself out in the mirror "Well looking good Reba" she said to herself with a smile.

"well who's ready to party party party?" BJ said with a lot of enthusiasm

Reba's face dropped when she heard the big blonde downstairs "ok Reba brace yourself, smile and enjoy yourself and forget that she's there"

"Hey Reebadabbado" Barbara Jean burst into Reba's bedroom any pulled her into a hug.

"Can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" Barbara Jean tried to straighten Reba's clothes out but Reba's slapped her hands out of the way "I'm quite capable of doing that myself thank you, and anyway have you never heard of knocking?"

"Oh Reba please you haven't got anything that I haven't seen before"

Reba blushed "do you mind your invading my privacy!" She snapped

"What privacy your already dressed" Barbara Jean dumbly pointed out

"Yeah but..." Reba couldn't be bothered to argue "Nevermind, let's go"

Reba made her way down the stairs followed by Barbara Jean.

"Wow mom you look amazing" Cheyenne smiled "I love your hair"

Reba smiled back "Thank you honey"

"Hey Brock" Reba said with a forced smile she felt so uncomfortable being around him.

"Reba" That was all he could say, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked "You look nice"

"Oh well thanks"

"Right are we ready to go?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah" they all answered in unison

Cheyenne jumped up and down excitedly "ok then let's go".

Reba felt a little awkward as she next to Brock in the taxi, they hadn't been together for two years, but inside she still felt like that 18 year old girl who fell in love with him and was nervous every time she saw him. Watching him with Barbara Jean made her miss him even more, she missed the holding hands, the kissing, the cuddling, the love making but most of all she missed him.


	6. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you have made me do this Cheyenne" Reba said through gritted teeth as she walked into the karaoke bar.

"what you will have a great time" Cheyenne replied

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to be stuck with the giant Blonde and a sing in a bar called the wailing banshee"

"Mom just relax you will be fine, we know you have a voice of an Angel and not a banshee whatever one of those are" Cheyenne said with a puzzled look.

Reba rolled her eyes "Just don't let Barbara Jean embarrass us okay, I will leave"

"Okay okay just chill"

They walked over to the empty table the was at the front in the corner it was close to the toilets, the bathroom and the bar which made Reba feel a little happier at least she had the choice of three places to escape to if she couldn't take Barbara Jeans over the top enthusiasm.

"well this looks very nice, I love the table I think this would look good in our living room, Brock honey what do you think?" Barbara Jean screeched

"BJ we can not take this table it belongs to the bar and no I am not buying you one because it doesn't go with anything and it's tacky" Brock said bluntly

"Ahhh man"

Reba rolled her eyes, she found Barbara Jean so irritating, she just wanted to pound her into the ground.

"So what does everyone to drink?" Van asked pulling some money out of his back pocket.

"I'll have a wine please honey" Cheyenne smiled

"Mrs H?"

"I'll have a large scotch please Van I think I'm gonna need it"

"Okie dokie" Van walked off to the bar

"So Reba have you had any thoughts on what your gonna sing yet?" Barbara Jean asked making conversation

"Oh I don't know Barbara Jean whatever it Ill make sure it's one that you hate" Reba laughed as Barbara Jean pulled a face.

"Ladies and a gentlemen welcome to the wailing banshee Karaoke bar, I'm Bart any I'll be your compare for this evening if you have any requests or you would like to sing there are pieces of paper on your table that ask for your name or your song request write it down and I'll come and collect it, so enjoy your evening guys and I look forward to hearing you sing".

"Here mom write down your song"

"Okay okay Cheyenne jeez we have like another 4 hours whats the rush?"

"I just want everyone to hear that amazing voice you have" Cheyenne smiled

"Awwwww honey that's so sweet" Reba returned the smile and wrote down her song.

A few minutes later Bart came around to collect everyone's slips "ok guys thank you for writing down your songs our first singer is Reba"

"wooohhhhooooo! Go Reebs" Barbara Jean yelled at the top of her voice

Reba turned red and quickly moved up to the stage before Barbara Jean embarrassed her anymore.

"ok guys ill leave you with Reba" Bart handed Reba the microphone

_"I was born three months to early_

_the doctor gave me thirty days_

_but I must have had mamas will_

_and gods amazing grace._

_Ill guess I'll keep on living_

_even if this loves to die for_

_Cause your bags are packed and I ain't crying_

_your walking out and I'm not trying _

_to change your mind coz I was born to be._

_The baby girl without a chance_

_the one who ought to give up, but she's just_

_to hard headed_

_a single mom who works to jobs_

_who loves her kids and never stops_

_with gentle hands and the heart of a fighter_

_I'm a survivor._

_I don't believe in self pity_

_it only brings you down_

_May be the queen of broken hearts_

_but I don't hide behind the crown_

_when the deck is stacked against me_

_i just play a different game_

_my roots a planted in the past_

_and though my life is changing fast_

_who I am is who I wanna be._

_the baby girl with out a chance_

_a victim of a circumstance_

_The one who ought to give up, she just_

_to hard headed_

_a single mom who works two jobs _

_who loves her kids and never stops_

_with gentle hands and the heart of a fighter _

_im a survivor._

_I must have had my mamma's will_

_and gods amazing grace."_

__Everyone in the bar clapped and cheered as Reba finished the song she took a bow and smiled as she handed the microphone back to Bart. She quickly made a detour to the bathroom, she was dyeing for a pee, the she made her way back to her family and was stopped midway by a man, he was short, bald and fat he looked as if he was in his late forty's early fifty's.

"can I help you?" Reba asked the man that was standing in front of her

"oh I'm sorry my name is Tony Brown I'm a music producer in Nashville" he shook her hand

"oh I'm Reba"

"Yes I know, you have quite a voice there" he smiled

"Well thank you" Reba smiled back

"Have you never thought about a music career?"

Reba smiled sadly "I did once, but I chose to give it up to get married and have a family"

"Well it's not to late you know, you would make a great country star, you have the voice, the look and we'll your just unique, I've never heard a voice like it"

Reba was speechless she couldn't believe what she was hearing, somebody telling her that she has a voice of a country music star.

"Here let me give you my card, why don't you come down to Nashville for a recording session, you never know you could finally get that career that you wanted" Tony handed her the card

Reba smiled "Well I will certainly think about it and thank you"

"Well Reba it was lovely to meet you but I'm a very busy man so I have to go, have a think about it" Tony smiled and winked and left.

Reba stood there she looked at the card in her hand and smiled she was definitely going to think about it.


	7. Chapter 5

A few days later Reba was laying in bed, she didn't have to get up as it was a saturday, she was thinking back to the night in the karaoke bar when Tony Jones the music producer from Nashville approached her, she was still in daze about the whole thing. She grabbed the card with his number off her bedside table and just looked at it, maybe this was her chance to have the career that she gave up twenty years ago, she stared at the card for a few more minutes, she thought about it a lot, she decided she would go for that recording session in Nashville. She grabbed the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello"

"Hey is this Tony Brown?" Reba asked

"It certainly is, I'm guessing this is Reba" he chuckled

Reba smiled "Yeah anyway I just called you to say that I would love to come to Nashville for that recording session"

"Really? Well that is great news are you able to come here tomorrow to discuss things?"

"Yep tomorrow is absolutely fine" Reba replied

"Ok great, well see you tomorrow then Reba"

"Yep, Bye" Reba put the phone down and smiled she was so excited.

She jumped put of bed got washed and dressed and did her normal routine of making breakfast for the kids, doing the laundry, cleaning the house and doing the grocery shopping. The only issue she had with all of this is telling the kids, she knew Cheyenne and Kyra would be ok with it she was just worried about Jake he was still so young.

"Guys family meeting!" Reba yelled to the kids

"ah man" Kyra groaned as she made her way to the living room from the kitchen Cheyenne, Van and Jake came pounding down the stairs.

"what's tue meeting for?" Cheyenne asked curiously

"Sit down and I will tell you"

They all plonked their butts down on the couch.

"alrighty then, the other night when we were at the Karaoke bar after I sang I'm a survivor, well when I came back from the bathroom I was approached by a man"

"Ooooohhhh mom" Cheyenne grinned

Reba rolled her eyes " no Cheyenne it's not what you think, this man is a record producer from Nashville and we'll he asked me to go there for a recording session" She smiled

"Wow mom that's great" Cheyenne was excited

"oh mom I'm really pleased for you" Kyra smiled

"Way to go Mrs H" Van said eating a donut

"Mommy can sing!" Was all Jake could say

Reba chuckled "Yeah buddy mommy can sing?"

"So when does this dude want you to go to Nashville?" Kyra asked still smiling

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" They all screeched in unison

"oh my god this is so great!" Cheyenne was so excited she was jumping up and down.

"So your ok if I godown there tomorrow then?"

"Yes, go for it mom"

"Okay" Reba smiled

Jake just sat there with a sad look on his face.

"hey guys can you leave us for a minute I need to have a little chat with Jake"

Van, Cheyenne and Kyra all left the room leaving Reba with Jake

"Hey buddy what's the matter?"

"Are you gonna leave me like daddy?" Jake asked with tears in his eyes

it broke Reba's heart when Jake asked her that question "Oh Jake no I'm not gonna leave you, I will come back and even if i did leave if would take you with me"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"ok" Jake smiled "Can you really sing mom?"

Reba chuckled "Yes Jake I can really sing"

"Cool!" Jake ran back upstairs.

* * *

The next day and Reba headed off to Nashville leaving Brock to take care of the kids, he was so happy when Reba told him about the recording session, which Reba thought was a bit strange as he wasn't keen on it when they we together, that's why she never pursued it.

A few hours later and Reba pulled up outside the recording studios, she took a deep breath and got out of the car and made her way inside, she was nervous she was scared that Tony would change his mind and not like her. Reba walked over to the receptionist "Hi can I help you?"

"Hi I'm here to see Tony Brown, I have an appointment with him in five minutes" she smiled

"Okay one moment... Ah huh you must be Reba, if you would like to take a seat I will let Mr Brown know you are here" the receptionist smiled

Reba walked over to the seating are and sat down and waited for Tony to come get her.

A few minutes later and Tony appeared "Reba welcome" he said holding out his hand to shake Reba's

"hi" Reba replied

"If you would like to follow me, we will get started oh and just to warn you there will be a few other people listening to you they are also producers, do you mind?"

Reba smiled "no that's fine"

Tony smiled and lead Reba into the recording booth.

Reba had finished recording 'I'm a survivor' and waited to hear what all the producers thought.

"Wow Tony she is fantastic where did you find her?" Skied one of the other producers

"A karaoke bar"

"Really mam she is good really good, I think she will sell records and lots of them"

"So you think I should ask her then?" Tony asked

"Definitely"

"Reba they love you"

"Wohoo"

"I would like to offer you a recording contract but that means moving to Nashville permanently hows that sound"

"oh I'm sure I could work something out"

Reba knew it could be hard work trying to convince the kids t move to Nashville but she had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to throw it away.


	8. Chapter 6

The next day Reba made her way back home from Nashville, she was so happy that she had been offered a recording contract, but she had a problem and that problem was the kids and Brock. Reba had gone through so many ways on how to tell them but every time she thought it over in her head it never came out the way she wanted it to, she thought it would be a good idea if she went and talked to Brock first so that he didn't have to hear her news from Jake which would make him mad.

An hour so later Reba pulled up outside Brock's house, she was nervous as she didn't know how the conversation would go. She took a deep breath and walked up the path, she knocked on the door.

"Reba?" Brock was confused because Reba never knocked.

Reba smiled "Hey Brock, are you busy?"

"Erm no, what's the problem?"

"I need to talk to you"

"In that case you better come in" Brock moved aside to let Reba in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Brock asked

"No I'm good thanks"

Brock smiled and sat down next to Reba "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well do you remember that record producer I was telling you about?"

"Yeah the one you met at the karaoke bar last week"

"Yeah, well I went to do that recording session today"

"Oh yeah how did it go?" Brock smiled

"It was fantastic they loved me, in fact they loved me so much they offered me a recording contract!" Reba squealed with excitement

"Oh honey that's great, I'm proud of you" Brock pulled Reba in for a hug. And then realised what he was doing.

"There is just one small issue"

"What's that?"

"They want me to move to Nashville"

"Oh" Brock scratched his head "When?"

"Next week"

"Wow that's soon"

"I know I still need to tell the kids that were moving"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm taking the kids with me"

"And you didn't think to talk to me about it"

"I'm talking to you about it now"

"No your telling me, Reba you can't just up and leave and take my kids"

"Woah woah hold it right there for a second" Rena put her hand up to stop Brock talking "One you can still see the kids and two that are our kids and maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to sleep with you dental hygienist and get her pregnant!"

"I was waiting for that to come up, Reba it has been two years, I would have thought you would have let it go by now"

"Let it go, let it go!" that pushed Reba over the edge "Brock we had 25 years together three beautiful children and we had a life we were happy, it broke my heart when I found out about you and Barbara Jean, I loved you Brock and you let me down, you let our kids down!. So don't stand there any tell me to let it go!" Reba was shaking she was so angry "I gave up everything for you!" Reba started to cry.

It then suddenly dawned Brock the had been so selfish, he let his family down and he regretted it.

"I'm sorry, if you fell you need to go to Nashville then go and take the kids, but please don't stop them from seeing me"

Reba placed her hand Brock's cheek "I will never stop you from seeing you children Brock, you may be a selfish mo-ron but you are still their father no matter what"

Brock felt a little uncomfortable "You better go and tell the kids"

Reba nodded and turned to walk towards the door.

"Reba?"

"Yeah" Reba turned her head back to Brock.

"I'm really proud of you"

Reba smiled and turned towards the door and left.

* * *

Reba walked through the front door, to find the kids sitting there patiently waiting for her, she smiled.

"So ma how did it go?" Cheyenne asked with a big grin in her face

"Well they offered me a recording contract!" Reba got all excited again

Everyone screamed and ran to Reba and hugged her "Way to go mom!" Kyra was happy for her mother, she knew how much Reba had wanted this.

"But"

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that" Cheyenne said looking worried.

"They want is to move to Nashville"

"What do you mean us?" Cheyenne asked

Reba rolled her eyes "I mean me, you, Van, Elizabeth, Kyra and Jake"

"But what about School and the house?" Kyra asked

"Well there are schools in Nashville and we will keep the house we can use it as a holiday home"

"Do we have a new house?" Kyra asked

"Tony is sorting all that out for us"

"So when do we go?" Cheyenne asked

"Next week"

"Next week, wow mom that's soon, have you told Dad?"

Reba rolled her eyes "Yes I've told your Dad"

"What did he say?" Kyra was intrigued

"He wasn't happy about it at first, but I got him to come around" Reba smiled

"Cool, I'm in" Kyra said with a smile

"Yeah we're in" Cheyenne smiled

Reba smiled when she heard her daughters say that they will go with her, she just had to get Jake to say yes "Jake buddy what about you?"

"Will I still get to see Daddy?"

"Of course, You can come back in the holidays and see him every other weekend and he could always come to Nashville when he is free"

"Cool, hey mommy?"

"Yeah"

"Do they have ice cream in Nashville?"

Reba giggled "Yes Jakey they do"

Jake smiled "Yes! I'm coming to"

They all laughed. Reba smiled and hugged all of her kids "Well guys this time next week, we will have a new home and I will have a new job, but most importantly we will have a new start and a new beginning".


	9. Chapter 7

The next week flew by and Reba was just packing the last few bits that she need before her and the kids left for Nashville, whilst she was packing she came across a photo, it was a photo of her and Brock when they first got together, Reba looked at it and smiled, she wrapped up the picture and placed it on the box. That was it, everything was packed well everything she needed, the rest of the stuff she left as she would be coming back to Houston.

"Ok guys are you ready to go?" she asked as they had a box each ready to put in the removal van.

"Yeah" they all said at once

Reba smiled "Let's go" she followed the kids, she took one last look around at the house that had so many good memories, she closed the door behind her as she left the house.

* * *

Reba pulled up outside Brock's house, the kids wanted to say goodbye to their dad before they headed off.

"Bye Dad, I love you" Cheyenne hugged her dad tightly

"Bye honey, make sure you help your mom out ok and take care of that precious daughter of yours"

"I will" Cheyenne had a little tear running down her face

Brock wiped it away "Don't cry honey, Ill see you soon"

Cheyenne gave him a sad smile and made her way back to the car.

"Laters dad" Kyra was her normal joyful self

Brock chuckled "Bye Kyra"

Kyra stood there for a minute, she then hugged her dad "I love you"

Brock was shocked Kyra never said "I love you" to anyone, she wasn't one for being mushy. Brock smiled "I love you to".

Jake stood by Reba and hugged her leg, he didn't want to say goodbye to his dad. Reba bent down to Jake's level "Jake aren't you gonna go and say goodbye to your dad"

Jake just shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because if I say goodbye that means I won't see him again"

It broke Reba's heart why Jake said that "Jake look at me, I will never stop from seeing your dad ok"

"ok"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go and say bye to my dad"

Reba smiled and kissed Jake's head. Jake ran straight into his dad's arms "Bye Dad, I'll see you soon okay?"

Brock chuckled "Okay"

"I love you"

"You to buddy, now go"

"Bye" Jake gave a little wave

Brock gave that little wave back.

Reba looked at Brock and Brock looked at Reba, she slowly walked up to him.

"I know it's a little bit late for this now but I'm gonna say it anyway, I'm truly truly sorry for everything"

Reba shook her head "Brock none of it matters now"

"It does to me, I hurt you and I hurt the kids, I broke up our family and I will never forgive myself for that, but I just want you know that apart of me will always love you"

Reba let a tear fall "I know and a part of me will always love you"

Brock ran his hand over Reba's face "Take care Reba"

"You to Brock"

Brock let a tear fall as he watched his ex wife walk away "See ya"

"Bye" she whispered as she got to the car and drove away.

Brock waved back as the kids waved to him as they drove off. He had made the biggest mistake of letting his family down and now they've gone.

* * *

Brock made his way back into the house, he went upstairs to heck on Henry who was fast fast asleep in his crib, Brock smiled and kissed his head "At least I still have you buddy" he covered him with a blanket and made his way back downstairs.

Brock was finishing cleaning up, he picked up a load of papers and sorted through them, why he saw a letter to Barbara Jean from the hospital, Brock was confused as he couldn't recall Barbara Jean having any appointments, he pulled it out of the pile and began reading it.

_"Dear Mrs Hart_

_This letter is a response in regarding for the request of a paternity test regarding a Brock Hart and Henry Hart._

_Unfortunately our results have shown that Brock Hart __**is not **__the biological father of Henry Hart._

_I apologise for any inconveniences this letter may have caused._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Dr Rhodes MD._

Brock was shocked at what he had just read, how could Barbara Jean do that to him. Now was his chance to the right thing he grabbed his laptop ad started looking for available flights to Nashville, he saw a flight that was taking off later that evening he booked it and packed a suitcase. He wanted to be with his family but most of all he wanted his wife back. He waited for BJ to come before he dropped the bombshell on her that he knows about Henry.

* * *

"Mom are wet there yet?" Jake whined

"No Jake we still have a few hours to go"

"But we have been in this car for 3 hours, I'm hungry and my butt aches"

"Oh Jake stop whining, when we get to a service station we will stop"

"Okaaaayyy" Jake whined again

"Gamma"

"Yes Elizabeth"

"Jake whiney"

Reba chuckled "Yeah baby girl he is, see Jake even your 2 year old niece thinks you whine a lot"

"well... oh I can't be mean to her she's to cute"

Reba chuckled "I do love you guys, I love you all"

"Awwwww mom" Cheyenne gushed "We love you too"

"Yeah love you gamma"

Reba just smiled she loved being a mom and she loved being a grandma.


	10. Chapter 8

Brock was still sat waiting for Barbara Jean, he was still shocked, he kept going over it in his head, he left his wife and kids for her because she was pregnant then two years later he finds out the child isn't his from a letter and not from Barbara Jean which made it worse. Brock had never felt so ashamed, he was ashamed of himself for letting his family down to marry a liar, that was the lowest of the low.

"Honey I'm home!" Barbara Jean sang as she walked through the door.

Brock didn't say anything he just there in silence.

"Brock honey are you... Oh there you are"

Brock still sat there in silence he couldn't bring himself to speak to Barbara Jean he was disgusted.

"Honey what's wro...oh" Barbara Jean saw the paternity letter on the coffee table.

"Is that all you have to say is oh?" Brock's voice was cold

"Brock I'm sor..."

Brock put his hand up to stop Barbara Jean from talking "No I don't want to hear it" he got up and walked over to the window "Why did you lie to me Barbara Jean?"

Barbara Jean just sat there she didn't know what to say.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Brock shouted he was angry

"I don't know!" Barbara Jean screamed

"How could you do this to me Barbara Jean, I left my wife and Kids for you!"

"Im sorry!"

"No Barbara Jean, you crossed a line" Brock walked out of them and grabbed his bags.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with my family"

"Brock they are probably half way there by now, can't we just sit down and talk about this?"

"What is there talk about, Henry is not my son and tour a liar, I have to go, I've got the next flight into Nashville it leaves in an hour"

"Brock you can't just leave" Barbara Jean went to gran Brock's arm

"Oh I can" Brock pulled his arm back and left the house leaving Barbara Jean and Henry alone.

* * *

Reba and the kids still had a few hours to go before they got to Nashville, it was now 6.00pm and they hadn't stopped since lunchtime, Elizabeth was hungry and Jake was whining and Kyra, Cheyenne and Van were arguing over a stupid card game.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Reba yelled at the top of her voice, and everyone fell silence "The next service station is 10 minutes away, we will stop and get some food and do what we need to" Reba took a deep breath.

"oh thank god I need a break from these two losers" Kyra snickered

"Hey" Van snapped

"Shut up Kyra"

"Guys guys!" Reba snapped

"Sorry" they all droned

* * *

It had been a few hours since Reba had stopped off at the service station, she had another half hour drive before she reached Nashville, the car was now silent, everyone was asleep Reba looked in her rear view mirror and smiled at wot she saw, Jake was leant against Van andVan had his wrapped over Jake and Cheyenne and Kyra both lauded with their heads leaning on each other, then she looked at Elizabeth who was sitting next to her in the front and she was sucking her thumb, she chuckled as Cheyenne used to do the same thing when she was Elizabeth's age.

Reba loved her family and there was always someone there talk to, but she still felt lonely, yeah she had Cheyenne but sometimes there were things she couldn't talk to her about, if Reba ever had something on her mind she would always go to Brock for advise, but for the last two years Reba has had to live without that and she hated it because she had to store everything up. Reba looked back at Elizabeth and thought about the baby that she would have had would have been the same age, Reba had never told anyone about the miscarriage, she had kept that a secret for the last two years, she didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want people to feel sorry for her, so she just carried on as normal, she did in front of the kids anyway.

The last half hour went by quite quickly, Reba pulled out the address that Tony had given her and told her that it would be her new home. Reba drove down the very long quiet road her mouth dropped open when she saw the size of the very last house which was her house, it had a gate that was at the entrance which was to stop unwanted people from getting in, there was a little water fountain just inside the gate and the driveway was long.

"Guys wake up, were home" Reba said with a smile

The kids stretched and adjusted themselves and looked out of the window

"Wow" was all Jake could get out

"Oh my god, look at I it's huge" Cheyenne was excited.

"Woooohoooo!" Van screeched.

"Well at least I won't have to listen to these to making a vanwhich" Kyra snarled

Reba just chuckled "I take it you like it then"

"Like it Mrs H, no we don't like it, we LOVE IT!" Van ran around like a big kid

"Let's go in and check out our new home" Reba opened the front door and flicked the light switch, she gasped when she saw the inside, the house was so clean and tidy and was very nicely decorated in neutral colours. Everything was just set up so perfectly.

"Mom can we go look upstairs?" Jake asked

"Yeah"

Reba smiled as she carried on investigating downstairs, she stopped smiling when she heard music coming from the living room, she walked in to the room but saw no one there she walked over to the window to see if there was anyone outside.

"You won't find anyone out there at this time of night honey"

Reba's eyes widened when she heard the voice "Brock" she whispered, she turned around to see if it was actually here.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Reba I'm happy to see you too" Brock said sarcastically

Reba rolled her eyes "How did you get here?"

"I got the next nearest flight to Nashville, I found the recording studios and explained who I was and asked for the address and gave they gave it to me"

"Why?"

"Because today I realised that I couldn't get let you go, I know I've hurt you and I know I let you down but I also know that you still love me which is good because I still love you to"

"But Brock you have a wife and a son back in Huston"

Brock shook his head "No I have a wife and three kids here in Nashville"

Reba stood there on the spot for a minute taking it all in, she went to walk towards Brock and then stopped, then she just ran at him and jumped into his arms and kissed him "I've missed you so much" she whispered.

"I've missed you to"

"Welcome home Brock"


	11. Chapter 9

"Wow mom you should go and take a look upstairs it's...Dad?" Cheyenne stopped her sentence when she saw Brock standing with Reba "What are you doing here?"

Brock smiled "I'm home"

Cheyenne looked at him confused "Huh?"

Reba chuckled "Cheyenne, honey what your father is trying to say is that he is moving here with us"

Cheyenne was still in shock "But what about Barbara Jean and Henry?"

"They mean nothing to me, it killed me today watching you guys drive off and the thought of seeing you guys a few times a month was horrible and I love your mother I was just to dumb to realise it before"

"So does that mean we are gonna be a family again?" cheyenne had a slight smile on her face.

"Well if you'll have me"

Cheyenne's half smile turned into a big grin and she ran to Brock "Your my dad of course I want you to home" Cheyenne hugged Brock tighter "Welcome home Daddy"

Reba smiled as she watched her first born hug her father, Cheyenne had always been a Daddy's girl.

Jake and Kyra came running into the room and stopped "Dad?"

"Guys dad's home, he is gonna move back with us" Cheyenne was excited.

Kyra and Jake didn't even need to say anything they just ran straight to Brock.

Brock laughed when all three of his kids hugged him "God I've missed you guys"

Brock held his hand out to Reba, she put her hand in hi sound joined in with the hug, Brock kissed her head "were a family again" he smiled.

"Yeah just don't mess it up this time mo-ron"

Brock chuckled "I won't I promise".

Van walked into the room and stood in the door way, he was confused, he looked at Reba "Mrs H" the he looked at Brock "Mr H" his eyes darted between the two of them a few times.

Kyra rolled her eyes "Dads moving back home stupid"

"Hey!" Van then smiled and joined in with the hug "woohoo, we are all back together again" he then started to cry "ohhh its so beautiful"

Everyone just looked at him and burst into laughter and hugged each other again.

* * *

After they had all sorted out what bedrooms they wanted, Reba and Brock obviously got the master bedroom, Cheyenne and Van got the other master bedroom, Elizabeth had her oven room which was right next to her parents. Kyra and Jake both decided they wanted the two bedrooms on the third floor, away from the adults so they didn't have to hear the strange noises coming from them in the middle of the night.

They all sat down for dinner, it was late to cook s they ordered Chinese which the whole family liked so for once they wasn't any arguments about the food.

"Dad what happened with you and Barbara Jean For you to come all the way here?" Kyra asked whilst chewing on her noodles.

"Well" Brock took a deep breath "After you guys left, I went to finish cleaning up the house, I came across a pile of papers so I started to sort them out and then I came across this letter from the hospital, it was addressed to Barbara Jean. I carried on reading and saw that she had requested a paternity test and we'll I turns out that for the last two years I've been raising another mans child"

Everyone was silent, they were shocked.

"Oh my Dad I'm so sorry" Cheyenne said in a sympathetic voice.

"Oh it's ok Cheyenne it's not your fault"

"Yeah but I know how much you loved Henry, well we all did"

"Yeah" Kyra and Jake both said in unison.

"Yeah well" Brock sighed sadly.

Reba put her hand on top of Brock's and squeezed it, Brock looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey guys can you give me and your dada few minutes, you can go and finish your food in your rooms"

"Yay!" Jake hollered, and they all left the room.

"Brock honey why didn't you say anything when you first got here?" Reba said as she sat closer to Brock.

"Because I didn't want you to think that that was the reason I came back"

"Is it?"

"Reba!"

"I'm sorry but I need to know"

"No it's not thy reason I came back, I came back because I still love you" Brock placed his hand on Reba's leg.

"Ok" Reba sighed "I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Barbara Jean, I know how much you loved Henry and deep down I can sense that you still do"

"Yeah I do Reba, but I will never be able to look at him in the same way again, I just can't believe she kept it from me all this time Reba that's the one thing I know you will never do"

"What's that?"

"Hide things from me"

"Oh" Reba swallowed hard, how wrong could Brock be, Reba was just as bad, she kept the miscarriage she had two years ago from him. She was in a dilemma, she wasn't ready to tell him, Reba thought about it for a minute, she would tell him when the time was right for her. It had been two years since that awful day which Reba had never really got over, but will that change when he tells him or will that make her feel more hurt.


	12. Chapter 10

An hour later and both rock and Reba were still up talking, they were talking about old times and some of their best memories.

''I remember the day Cheyenne was born'' Reba smiled just thinking about it.

''Yeah me to'' Brock smiled

''You taped the whole thing'' Reba glared at him.

''Yeah but I held your hand through it didn't I? besides it was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen''

Reba just looked at Brock

''No no I meant that when the doctor gave her to you, that was the most beautiful thing to see''.

Reba smiled ''Cheyenne was just so beautiful, she still is, I just fell in love with her straight away''

''I know'' Brock smiled ''I remember the first night we slept together''

Reba smiled ''Yeah me to, we went for that walk on the beach and then you got a little touchy touchy with those hands''

''Hey I wasn't the only one who was touchy touchy that night''

Reba laughed ''Ok ok I admit I was just as bad''

Brock chuckled ''Oh our wedding night was so much better than the beach''

''Oh yeah it was, if I remember rightly we pulled an all nighter and I also believe that that is how we got Cheyenne'' Reba smiled ''Oh those were the days''

''What do you mean by 'those were the days'''

''Well Brock there is no way on this earth that we would be able to pull an all nighter now''

''Probably not, but I still have my moves'' Brock winked

''Oh do you now?'' Reba scooted up closer next to Brock and kissed him on the lips ''Would you like to show me those moves?''

''Would you like me to show you those moves?''

''uh huh'' Reba managed to mutter whilst kissing Brock passionately

Brock let his tongue search Reba's mouth letting their tongues intertwine with each other's. Brock moved his hands down Reba's waist and moving his kisses down her jaw bone to her neck, making Reba want him more.

''Brock take me upstairs'' Reba whispered into his ear

Brock ran his hands down Reba's hips and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to take her upstairs.

* * *

Brock's lips were still locked with Reba's as he made his way to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. They made their way over to the bed where Brock laid her down, he stopped kissing Reba and sat up so that he could take her clothes off, he started off with her boots and threw them across the room, he then unbuttoned her shirt revealing a very nice pink laced bra ''Oooh this is nice'' he said seductively.

''Thanks'' Reba said with her breath slightly heavy

Brock smiled and carried on undressing Reba, he came to her jeans, unzipping them, Reba arched her back slightly making it easier for Brock to pull them down her waist, he then slid them down her legs and pulled them off tossing them on the floor.

''Oh and you have panties to match'' Brock grinned

He quickly off his clothes leaving himself in just his underwear. He then leaned back down and kissed hard on the lips, he put his hands around her back and unclasped her bra pulling it off. he then ran his hands down to her panties, not taking his lips away from hers and ripped them off causing Reba to gasp.

''Oh someone is a little impatient''

Brock winked and smiled, he then went back to kissing Reba.

Reba let her hands run down Brock's bare back to where his boxers were, she slipped her hands in them and squeezed his butt, Brock smiled against Reba's lips, she then slid them down and allowed Brock to take them off.

They stopped kissing each other and looked into each others eyes for a moment, and without saying anything Brock entered Reba causing her to wince a little.

''Are you ok?'' Brock asked looking at Reba.

Reba nodded, she was lying as she felt pain, it had been two years since she had been intimate with anyone.

Brock began to move slowly, causing Reba to gasp, she still felt a little pain but it was also a little pleasurable. Brock then moved again causing Reba to moan this time, he smiled knowing that Reba was enjoying so quickened the pace.

''Oh my god Brock'' Reba was breathless ''Faster'' she gasped and moved her legs so that her feet were resting on the back of Brock's legs.

Brock did as he was asked and quickened the pace again.

Reba's moans became louder ''Hmmmm Brock''

Brock kissed her passionately on the lips and carried on thrusting himself in and out of Reba.

Reba couldn't take anymore ''Oh god Brock, I'm gonna come'' she wrapped her legs around Brock as he quickened the pace feeling Reba tightening, he gave one last thrust and Reba arched her back as they both came together.

''Oh my Hart'' Reba was out of breath ''You do still have the moves'' she giggled

''I told you'' Brock gave her one last kiss and pulled out of her causing her to wince again, only this time Brock noticed ''Honey are you ok?''

''Yeah'' she smiled

''It hurt didn't it?''

Reba nodded

''Why didn't you say anything?'' Brock was disappointed

''Because it has been two years Brock, I haven't had sex in two years alright!'' Reba was embarrassed

Brock was shocked ''So your saying that you haven't been with anyone in two years''

''Yeah''

''Oh'' Brock was shocked he couldn't believe that Reba hadn't been with anyone in the two years that they were divorced.

''It was amazing though, it felt like I was still a virgin''

It broke Brock's heart when she told him that, he had cheated on her with another woman and Reba had only had ever been with Brock.

''Honey I'm sor...'' Brock stopped when he saw Reba was fast asleep, he smiled and kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her, letting Reba snuggle into him even more.


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken so long to update guys I was having wording issues with this chapter, but I think I finally got it :) So enjoy**

* * *

A few hours later and Reba was fast asleep, Brock however wasn't, he was wide awake and thinking about what him and Reba were talking about earlier that evening. Their memories, everything that was the start of their life. Brock decided to get up, he couldn't lay there anymore, the thinking was to much for him, he quietly crept out of bed and made his way downstairs, he mad some coffee and went and sat in the living room, as he looked around the room one of the boxes caught his eye, it had 'Family videos' written on the side of it, he pulled out a few of the tapes, the first one was Reba as a little girl at Christmas, Brock put the video tape in to the recorder and pressed play

_JV "Here you go Reba why don't you open this one next"_

_"Yes just what I always wanted, I can be just like uncle Red" it was her very own microphone_

_Helen "Let's hear something"_

_"Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little lord Jesus lays down his sweet head" Reba took a bow "Thank you Oklahoma, goodnight, drive safe"_

_Helen "Did you hear that, this girl might give you a run for your money"_

_Red laughed "one day I may just take you up on stage with me"_

_Everyone "Encore encore encore"_

_"Okay, jingle bells, baba smells, from fifty miles away, fee-yew" _

_Baba "im gonna get you runt"_

_Reba runs "Argh!"_

_JV "Hey no running in the house"_

_CRASH!_

_"He did it"_

_"She did it"_

_Helen "Don't you just love Christmas"_

Brock chuckled "Yeah that's the Reba I know"

He then looked at the other tapes, they were some of Reba with the girls the first one was "The Birth of Cheyenne Sacajawea Hart" Brock chuckled as he remembered filming it.

_Brock "Ok honey this is it, our little girl has finally decided to make an appearance"_

_Reba wasn't impressed with the filming "Are you seriously going to film the whole thing?"_

_Brock "Yeah"_

_Reba "Then the camera stays near my head... Oh God Brock where's the doctor?" Reba pants through the contraction_

_Brock "It's ok honey he will be here soon"_

Brock fast forwarded the tape to get to the actual birth

_Brock "come on Reba your doing great honey keep pushing"_

_Reba was just panting and squeezing Brock's hand_

_"Ooooh oooooh" Reba grunts as she pushes _

_Doctor "Ok Reba pant for me, on the next contraction give me a big push and your baby will be here"_

_Brock "Did you hear that honey, you just have to give one more push and we will get to meet our little girl"_

_Reba panted and gave her last push _

_"She's coming honey"_

_Out came a screaming baby_

_"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace"_

_The doctor layed the baby on Reba's chest _

_Reba was just smiling_

_"Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face"_

_"Wow Reba she is beautiful just like you"_

_"I know Happy Birthday Cheyenne"_

_"one sweet angel sleeping in my arms, you are the promise I knew god would keep, you are the gift that makes my world complete"_

_Brock kisses Reba on the head_

Brock wiped away a tear from his eye that was one of the best days of his life

_"Ok Cheyenne this is your home" Reba walks through the door_

_"And you'll never know how much I love you"_

_She smiles at Cheyenne "Welcome home baby girl, let's wave to daddy, we love you daddy" she kisses Cheyennes head and just smiles _

_" But I'll keep telling you my whole life through, now I believe in miracles and your the reason why, so dream on while I sing you my angels lullabye"_

__The next video that came up was of Reba and Kyra when she was three, they were sitting at the table with the paints

_"Ok sweetie what are you gonna paint?" Reba asks Kyra as she ties her hair up_

_"I'm gonna paint a queen, she will have red hair and lie eyes, just like you mommy" Kyra smiles _

Brock smiled and carried on watching

_"Aww thank you honey" Reba smiles _

_"Yeah your gonna have a big crown and a blue sparkly dress with silver shoes, what are you gonna paint?"_

_Reba smiles "you"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yeah baby"_

_"Your the best mommy in the world and I love you very much"_

_Reba smiles "Well thank you honey I love you very much to"_

Brock smiled looking at his girls, Kyra was such a sweet little girl but changed when Brock and Reba divorced, she was always rude to Reba and blamed her for her dad leaving.

The next video was of both Kyra and Cheyenne playing in the backyard in the snow Kyra was five and Cheyenne was ten

_"Cheyenne will you help me make a snowman"_

"Yeah"

Brock chuckled as this was the only time they were nice to each other

_"Yay, so we need a hat, scarf, buttons, a nose, eyes and a mouth"_

_"We could you use one of Daddy's hats and mommy scarves, we could use a carrot for his nose and as for they eyes and buttons we could use..."_

_"Oh there are my two beautiful girls, whatcha doing?"_

_Both Kyra and Cheyenne smiled when they saw their mother_

_"mommy mommy me and Cheyenne are gonna make a snow man" Kyra jumps up and down with excitement _

_Reba laughs "Ok so what are you gonna use"_

_Cheyenne grins "Well daddy said we could use one of his hats, we gonna use a carrot for his nose and we don't have buttons or a mouth yet but we thought that owe. July use one of your scarves"_

_"Oh you did, did you?"_

_Both of the girls nod _

_Reba smiles and picks up some snow and chucks it straight at Cheyenne and giggles at Cheyennes face_

_"Hey!" _

_They all chased each other with snowballs _

Brock smiled that was the only time those three really had fun together.

It was getting late and Brock was getting tired so he decided to leave the rest of the videos for another day. He made his way back up to bed, he crept in so he didn't wake Reba and got into bed and pulled her closer to him which Reba responded by snuggling with him a little more.

Brock kissed her head "I'm so sorry Reba, I didn't mean to hurt you,I feel so ashamed for what I did, I destroyed all of our wonderful memories that we had and I promise you that I will never do that to you again"


	14. Chapter 12

The next morning, Reba woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, she turned to see that Brock was still fast asleep, she smiled and leant over and kissed him softly on the head as she didn't want to wake him. She got out of bed and put on her nighty and made her way down the stairs, as she Reba walked down the first few she heard a little voice coming from Elizabeth's room, she quietly made her way to Elizabeth's room and quietly poked her head in the door and smiled when she heard Elizabeth talking to her toys.

"Elizabeth"

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes lit up and she smiled when she saw Reba "Gramma"

"Good morning baby" Reba said as she picked her up and kissed her head "Shall we go and have some breakfast?"

Elizabeth nodded

Reba carried Elizabeth down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and placed her in her high chair whilst she made breakfast.

* * *

An hour later Brock had finally woken up, he turned and saw that the bed was empty next to him, he stretched and let his eyes adjust to the light before he got up and threw some clothes on and made his way to find Reba. As he walked down the stairs he could hear the sound from the T.V. He walked into the living room and smiled, Elizabeth was laying across Reba's lap watching cartoons drinking from her sippy cup and Reba was stroking her hair.

"Oh so this is what you do in the mornings then?"

Reba smiled at the sound of his voice

Brock walked round the couch and smiled "Good morning beautiful" he kissed Reba on the lips.

"Good morning handsome" Reba returned the kiss

"Ewwww gramma and grampa kissing" Elizabeth covered her eyes and screwed her face up.

Both Reba and Brock laughed

"Elizabeth Elizabeth!" Van was shouting helium me running down the stairs "Eliza... Oh there you are honey"

Elizabeth just laughed at him, she thought her daddy was a goofball.

"Morning Mrs Mr H"

"Morning Van" they both said in unison

"Van honey, thank you for waking up the whole house hold" Cheyenne said sarcastically, she smiled when she saw Elizabeth "Hi sweetie" she took her from Van "Morning mom, morning dad"

"Morning honey" Reba smiled

"Morning sweetie" Brock kissed his not so little girl on the head

Cheyenne smiled she was so glad her dad was home, she had missed having him around, she was also glad to see Reba smiling again.

"So who wants breakfast?" Brock asked as he walked towards the kitchen

"Oh I do" both Van and Cheyenne practically ran to the kitchen

"Reba honey do you want anything?"

"No thank you me and Elizabeth have already eaten" she said as she walked into he kitchen.

"So you guys enjoyed yourselves last night then?" Cheyenne said with a grin

"What are you talking about?" Reba was confused

"Oh come on mom, these walls aren't as thick as you think they are" Cheyenne giggled

"ahhh Cheyenne" Van screwed his face up

Reba suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her "excuse me" she put her hand over her mouth and ran straight up to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

She rested her head in her hand and just hugged the toilet bowl incase she was sick again.

"Reba honey are you ok?" Brock asked rushing to her side

Reba glared at him, he held his hands up as if to see ok

"I don't know what came over me I just..." Reba didn't get to finish the sentence she was sick again.

Brock stayed with her, he rubbed her back and held her back until she had finished. he kissed her head, he hated seeing her ill.

Once Reba had finished throwing up, she felt better, she had a quick wash and got dressed and started unpacking boxes. With the help of Brock and the kids it got done quicker and later that evening everything was set up and the house now looked like home.

* * *

Reba was sat in the back yard on the swing bench drinking a glass of wine she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Oh hey sweetie" she smiled

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking?"

"What about?"

"You"

"Me?" Brock was shocked

"Yeah" Reba smiled

"I'm just so happy that you came home, I don't think it would have really felt like home, if you hadn't came back. I still can't believe that you followed us all the way down here"

Brock smiled "I had to, you and the kids are my world I couldn't have lived without you in my life, I love you"

Reba smiled "Good, coz I love you to"

Reba kissed Brock on the lips and smiled, she payed her head on his shoulder, they both sat there for a while in silence listening to the wind blow lightly.


	15. Chapter 13

It had now been two weeks since everyone had moved into the new house, everything was now all in it's correct place and it looked like home, Jake had now got into a new school along with Kyra, Cheyenne and Van both found themselves a job and Elizabeth a pre school, Brock was still looking for a job and Reba had started her recording sessions.

It was 8.00 am on a Saturday morning everyone was fast asleep as they didn't have to get up for school or work, Reba had to work in the afternoon but it was only for a few hours just to finish recording a song that she had started, so she made the most of it, but she woke up feeling sick, she sat up for a minute hoping the feeling would go but it didn't she suddenly felt the urge to throw up she ran into the bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten the night before.

"Honey are you ok, that's the fifth time this week you have been sick?" Brock asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom

"Yeah I think I have stomach bug or something" Reba said as she started to brush her teeth but the taste of the tooth paste made her throw up again.

Brock held her back and rubbed her back "Maybe you shouldn't go to work today, have a few days in bed and go back on Monday"

"No Brock I'm fine and anyway I only I have to go in for a couple of hours and the I'll be home again"

"Reba honey I really think you should stay home and rest"

"No Brock!, now will you please just back off and get off my case!" Reba snapped

Brock was shocked "I'm only trying to take care of you there is one need to bite my head off"

"Honey I'm sorry, but honestly I'll be fine just don't worry ok, I'm sure it's nothing, now just leave me be and go and spend some time with your son!"

"Okay" Brock sulked and walked off, he was only trying to help. Je decided to take Jake to the park to give Reba some space.

* * *

A few hours later both Brock and Jake returned from the park, he walked through the door...

"You pig, where have you been id thought you had gone" Reba slapped him on the head

"Ouch!, I did go I went out and took our son to the park"

Reba was crying "Well you could have told me ass hole!"

Brock's mouth dropped open, Reba never swore "Well I'm sorry honey, I'm back now, what did you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that I'm meant to be your wife" Reba stopped and thought for a minute "Your girlfriend... Oh whatever get out!"

Brock was confused he thought Reba was being very odd lately. He went to walk out of the door.

"Where you going?"

"You just told me to go"

Reba burst into tears "I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't go" she ran straight into Brock's arms and hugged him "I love you"

Brock just chuckled "I love you to honey"

Jake just looked at them and shook his head "Both my parents are weirdos"

Reba's odd behaviour carried on for the next few days, no matter what Brock did he would always get snapped at for it, he couldn't understand why she was behaving like that.

"For god sake Reba what more do you want, no matter what I do it's never any good for you,what's going on?" he snapped as he walked into the bedroom with a note saying 'Mo-ron' on it, he saw Reba crying

"Oh now what is it?"

"I'm fat" Reba sobbed

Brock was confused "What, Reba your not fat"

"Then why don't my jeans fit me anymore, look I've had to tie an elastic around the button because they don't do up and look I have gained weight on my boobs too, my Bra doesn't even fit properly"

Brock's eyes grew big any he went to grab them but Reba slapped his hand away "Don't they hurt!" She snapped

It then suddenly dawned on her 'I can't be, can I?' She thought, but she did have all the symptoms, she was moody, she was sick, she was emotional, she gained weight and her boobs were hurting her shy also realised that her period was three weeks late.

Brock looked at Reba "Reba honey are you ok?"

Reba was brought of her thoughts "Yeah I'm fine"

"Reba you like you've just sen a ghost, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, now can we just go I have to be at work soon" Reba grabbed her stuff and practically ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Oh and we need to stop off at the pharmacy on the way"

"oh ok... Hey don't change the subject, Reba what is going on?!"

"I'm late Brock!" She snapped

"No you still have an hour to go"

"No I mean my period is late, Brock I think I'm pregnant" she just looked at him

"Oh well to the pharmacy it is then"


	16. Chapter 14

Brock was practically speeding to get to the pharmacy, he was a little excited that there could be another baby.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I've only just realised mo-ron, will you slow down!"

"Sorry honey, Im just a little excited that we could be having a baby"

Reba didn't say anything, she was hoping that it was just a false alarm, she didn't want to go through what she did before.

Brock pulled up and Reba jumped put and ran into the pharmacy she ran to the pregnancy test aisle and stopped when she saw like six different brands of pregnancy tests she scanned the shelf quickly and saw that one of them could tell how many weeks pregnant you are, she grabbed it ran to the counter threw the money at the assistant and ran back out of the pharmacy.

"Right take me to work"

"But what about the test?"

"We can do it there"

Brock just shrugged his shoulders and drove off into the direction of the recording studios.

He found a space in the parking lot and parked the car, Reba took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Brock could tell that Reba was nervous, he walked around to where she was standing it took her hand squeezed it "whatever happens we will be fine"

Reba smiled and kissed his cheek "let's go then".

* * *

They walked into the bathroom and Reba locked the door behind them.

"Right so here goes" Reba went and did the test, she placed it on the side and waited

"how long do we have to wait for?" Brock asked pacing

"Three minutes" Reba said checking her watch "2 more to go"

They stood there for another few minutes and Reba checked her eat hand saw that the three minutes were up "Well here goes" Reba looked at the test, the dreaded word that she did not want to see popped up 'PREGNANT' with a little "3 weeks and 2 days' underneath, she showed it to Brock.

"Wow, Reba this is great" Brock was so happy he hugged Reba, she hugged him back all she wanted to do was cry but she held back the tears and smiled "Ok I have to go and record my song now, see you in a little while"

Brock was shocked that was not the reaction that he was looking for, he knew something wasn't right with Reba and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Reba made her way into the recording booth where Tony was standing on the other side "Hey Red are you ready to do this thing"

Reba smiled and took a deep breath "Ready"

_"_ _If I had only known, it was our last walk in the rain, I would keep you out for hours in the storm,I would hold your hand, like a life line to my heart,underneath the thunder we'd be worm, if I had only known, it was our last walk in the rain"_

Brock walked into the photo booth and watched Reba she sung, she saw him and carried on singing

_"If I had only known, I'd never hear your voice again, I'd memorise each thing yo ever said, And on those lonely nights, I could think of them once more, keep your words alive inside my head, if I had only known, this was our last walk in the rain"_

Reba looked at Brock again and then placed her hands on her stomach, she went to sing the next part of the song but just burst into tears.

Tony pushed the monitor button "Hey Red you ok, do you wanna take five?"

Reba didn't say anything she just looked at Brock "I'm sorry I can't do this" Reba ran out of the booth and out of the studios.

Brock ran after her "Reba what the hell is going on?"

"Please Brock take me home"

"Reba?"

"Brock! Will you just take me home!" Reba snapped

* * *

Reba was silent the whole way home, she didn't even look at Brock, she just looked out of the window. Brock pulled up in the driveway, Reba couldn't stand to be in the car anymore she got out and barged her way into the front door, with Brock close behind "Reba what the hell is going on, you have been acting all weird since you took the test"

Reba didn't say anything she just stood there silently while tears fell rom her eyes

"Reba?!" Brock yelled

"I don't want this baby ok!, there I said it, happy now!" Reba snapped

Brock's jaw dropped "What, Reba this isn't like you, what happened?"

Reba thought that now was the right time to tell Brock about the miscarriage

"Sit down for a minute please" Reba said pointing the chair

Brock sat down and Reba sat opposite him, she took a deep breath "2 years ago Brock I had a miscarriage"

"What?"

"I lost a baby, our baby" Reba tried to hold back the tears

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I was going to but then you told me about Barbara Jean"

"But when, how?" Brock was finding it a little to much to take in

"That night we had the big fight about the kids"

"No no I meant the miscarriage?"

"The same day I found out"

"So what's this pregnancy go to do with the miscarriage?"

"What if it happens again?"

"It's not going to though"

"You don't know that Brock"

"Reba your still young and healthy, what could go wrong?"

Reba was getting frustrated "Everything!, I don't want to go through that again, it took me weeks to recover Brock ask Cheyenne"

"Woah wait, your saying Cheyenne knew, so you told her and not me?!" Brock started to yell

"Yeah because it was your fault!" Reba yelled back.

The room went silent

"Your blaming me?"

"Yeah"

Brock was hue by that, but then it dawned on him if it hadn't have been for him stressing Reba out maybe she would have had that baby.

"I'm sorry Reba, but this baby" Brock put his hands on her stomach "This baby could be our new start"

Reba shook her head "I can't"

"So that's it, you don't let me have a say and you couldn't be bothered to tell me about the miscarriage!"

"you lost that right to know when you walked out!"

"Do you know what Reba do what you want?" Brock left the house angry

Reba picked up an empty glass and threw it at the wall, nearly catching Cheyenne "Woah!"

"Sorry" Reba replied she was shaking

"What the hell is going on, why did dad just walk out?"

"Not now Cheyenne"

"Mom!" Cheyenne snapped

"I'm pregnant alright!" Reba snapped back

Cheyenne smiled "Mom that's great news"

"I don't want to be" Reba cried

"What?"

"I can't do it again Cheyenne what if I lose this baby aswell?" Reba broke down

"Oh mom" Cheyenne wrapped her arms around Reba and comforted her, Cheyenne had always known Reba never got over the miscarriage and when she tried to talk about it with Reba, Reba didn't want to talk.

"Mom, I know how much you wanted the baby because it was with Dad, you have been given a second chance, don't throw it away"

"But I don't want that empty feeling again"

"Right you need to listen to me, most women have miscarriages, it's not uncommon, but they never lose hope. Unfortunately you were one of those women, but now your in a better place, your doing a job you love and your back with the love of your life"

"I don't know Cheyenne"

"Now I'm not saying this as your daughter I'm saying this as a mother. I was so scared during my pregnancy with Elizabeth, I used to be careful with whatever I was doing, I used to worry weather she would like me or would I like her, but when I held her for the first time all of those fears and worries went away because she was perfect. Now speaking as your daughter, mom I know you can do this, look at me I wouldn't be the person I am today if it hadn't have been for you, you have taught me everything I know about being a mother. I don't see you any differently now that you are pregnant and I'm sure Kyra and Jake wouldn't either, your our mom and that will never change. Now give me your hand"

Reba placed her hand in Cheyenne's, Cheyenne took Reba's hand and placed it on her stomach "You have the opportunity that other woman can't have, you have a son or daughter in there and I have a brother or sister, please think about this carefully"

Reba wiped her eyes and smiled "I don't need to, the baby is staying right here" Reba pointed to her stomach and chuckled

Cheyenne smiled "Yay! Another baby in the house" She was excited "Oh and one more thing, that I don't say to you very often, I love you mom"

Reba smiled "I love you to sweetie"

Cheyenne left the room with a big grin. Reba smiled and sat back in her chair and placed her hand on her stomach "Hi baby" she smiled.

* * *

It was now midnight and Brock had finally decided to come back home after sulking for two hours, Reba decided to stay up and wait for him so that they could talk.

Brock walked into the living room to see Reba sitting on the couch watching T.V

"Hi" he said softly

"Hi" Reba gave a slight smile back

"Reba I am so so sorry, you were right it was my fault you having a miscarriage and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, now I understand why you wouldn't to have another baby, but it's ok because..."

"Brock, Brock stop, I didn't mean any of what I said and I shouldn't have been such a bitch, but I'm going to need you more that never now we are having a baby"

"I will be there wait... Did you just say we are having the baby?" Brock had a slight smile at the corner of his mouth

Reba nodded and smiled "Yeah, we are having a baby" she took both of his hands and placed them on her stomach with her hands on top "A second chance"

Brock couldn't stop smiling "What made you change you mind?"

"Cheyenne"

"Cheyenne?"

Reba chuckled "Yeah she told me off, shes a very smart young lady"

"She had the best to learn from" Brock kissed Reba on the lips "I love you" he then got down on his knees and lifted Reba's top showing a flat stomach he kissed it "Daddy loves you to"


End file.
